


mess in the kitchen

by minideul



Category: Cravity (Band)
Genre: Basically, M/M, OK WAIT, aight that's all fr, don't worry it's not angst i can't do that shit, i don't wanna say anything else just read the god damn fic, serim bakes better than jungmo, this is fluff with a lil twist
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-26
Updated: 2020-05-26
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:35:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24382912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/minideul/pseuds/minideul
Summary: it all started when koo jungmo, who knows nothing about how things work in the kitchen, forces his boyfriend park serim to help him bake a cake.
Relationships: Koo Jungmo/Park Serim, Park Serim/Koo Jungmo, serimogu
Comments: 2
Kudos: 51





	mess in the kitchen

"hyung, help me!" jungmo whines as he hops onto the bed— serim's bed to be exact, where the older is found lying comfortably, on his phone most probably texting with allen or woobin. "c'mon, you know you're the better baker between us."

"and you know you're bad at it, so why suggest baking a cake when you can just buy?" serim retorts. he does not spare a single glance at jungmo, at all. 

the younger grabs serim's arm and tries to pull him out of the bed. "i've already bought all the ingredients already and we don't wanna waste more money so! help! me!" he presses on the two last words, hard and clear.

serim clicks his tongue at jungmo's constant pestering. eventually, he voluntarily stands up from the bed because he feels bad for jungmo who doesn't appear to be strong enough to even make serim budge an inch.

jungmo plasters a smile. serim’s down to help him, it seems (which is only because out of sympathy, and also jungmo’s irresistible to him most of the times but he doesn’t admit it). "i just wanna show off how much of a great baker my boyfriend is to them."

a small sigh comes out from serim’s lips. he wouldn't be able protest to jungmo’s requests anyways, because he always gives in to the younger. all. the. freaking. time. they barely have any arguments but if they do, jungmo always ends up winning with an exception on a few occasions. and during those few occasions jungmo would sulk until serim gives in himself.

"you're lucky i love you." serim mumbles, letting the smiling jungmo drag him to the kitchen.

between the two, the one who’s in charge of the kitchen in their cozy apartment would be serim. he's the one who cooks and plates all three meals of the day. it's the place where he feels the most comfortable (second to their bedroom, of course). 

jungmo, on the other hand, only comes by there when needed. for a bowl of cereal and milk, burnt toast and the dish-washing chore. he never cooks before in their kitchen, not because he's lazy or anything, but simply because serim never lets him. "trust me, i can do it myself." serim would reassure him just so jungmo would leave him alone, so while serim prepares food, jungmo would either just wait at the living room while watching tv or watch serim doing his job from the counter.

(he tends to do the latter because whenever serim works in the kitchen, he finds the older very attractive and charming but serim’s embarrassed whenever jungmo stares at him so he would shoo him away.)

having jungmo around in the kitchen feels different for serim who's used to work in the area alone. he doesn't stop jungmo this time because technically, it's for jungmo’s event, not his. jungmo should at least be in the kitchen and contribute his effort into this. 

now serim’s having second thoughts on letting the younger in the kitchen.

jungmo doesn't know anything at all— he can't even crack an egg without getting egg shells into the batter nor sprinkle cinnamon powder properly without getting it all over the place that's not in the bowl. he accidentally spilled flour earlier on so the countertops and floor are already covered in white from the very beginning.

serim doesn't even try to tell him to leave, because jungmo wouldn't. the latter is having fun causing mayhem and he wouldn't just leave by saying "the cake is for my high school reunion, not yours. so i should stay around to help." when jungmo’s barely useful in the kitchen.

it's supposed to be serim assisting jungmo, not jungmo doing nothing but creating a big mess and serim having to fix up the chaos he made, thus forcing him to do more than he should. it's burdensome, really.

the batter manages to get into the oven after facing much mishaps safely. "i think the cake won't turn out as i expect it should." serim says, adjusting the heat and duration of the oven.

jungmo’s eyes sparkle in delight. "you mean it's gonna be amazing."

"i meant it in a negative way," he turns to jungmo, a dissatisfied look on his face. "you lost count of how many eggs you've added, put in too much butter and salt and even sprinkled in instant noodle soup base into the batter."

"mom said msg usually saves dishes. i basically didn't let it go ruined."

"mogu, you absolutely do _not_ add spicy artificial flavoring, especially instant noodle soup base, into cake batter." 

the younger remains optimistic. "you never know the outcome. it's gonna turn out better that expected, just trust me." serim shakes his head at the small hope jungmo confidently holds on. he then skims over the dirty kitchen, the result of the catastrophic baking session they had. the sight gives him a big headache. "let's just clean up first."

he starts off by clearing the counter and returning all appliances back to their original places. on the other hand, an idea pops in jungmo’s head. he's supposed sweep the floor, but the longer he stares at the floor-covered ground. the wider his smile grows, the more mischievous it gets.

he grabs a fistful of flour off the bowl at the side and calls out, "hyung!" to get serim’s attention. when serim spins to him, he absolutely did not see jungmo throwing flour right at his face coming. he closes his eyes for a while after feeling grains of flour sticking on his face, then open his eyes slowly in suppressed anger to find jungmo stifling his laughter who eventually guffawed at the sight of how hilarious serim looks coated in flour.

"koo jungmo, you—"

the kitchen has suddenly become a war zone for the two, mainly jungmo running away from serim and serim trying to catch him or at least get him also smothered in flour or any other ingredients he could get his hands on. however, jungmo’s agility makes it almost impossible for him to get hit by anything that's thrown to him.

just when he thinks he's completely safe from any harm, jungmo accidentally loses his footing on the slippery floor dusted with flour, almost tripping his way. he quickly regains balance and sighs in relief when he doesn't fall, and serim takes this chance to capture jungmo who already put his guard down by the wrists.

jungmo yelps, attempting to jerk his arm away from serim. the latter is obviously stronger than him so his efforts are futile. he doesn't stop squirming in serim’s grasp though. "hyung, let go!"

at some point, jungmo stops trying and quietens down immediately after the realization of the strange tension between them knocks over him. serim becomes awfully silent and only lays his eyes at jungmo significantly, slowly tracing his concentrated gaze from jungmo’s pair of eyes to his lips. 

_is he just gonna stare at me— oh wait holy crap he's leaning in oh my fucking god!_

it's not like jungmo can just run away or back off from the situation he's in. not when he's trapped with the kitchen counter against his back, serim in front of him with almost no gap at all and both of the older's sturdy arms by his sides, preventing him from escaping. 

his insides go haywire when he feels serim’s breath on his face. unable to do anything, jungmo only closes his eyes and prepares for the expected scenario he has in mind. and that's when he no longer feels any gust of air, and instead, a sudden force blasts onto his face, feeling grains of powder sticking onto it. then comes serim’s loud laugh, and jungmo comes to a realization serim had just thrown a fistful of flour at him after pulling him in a rather intense situation. he wipes off the flour from his face angrily. "i swear i will—"

before he can finish up his sentence, serim has shut him up by placing his lips against jungmo’s. to say jungmo is in utter shock is an understatement. he widens his eyes and stands still like a statue. even when things get more heated with serim starting to move his lips, it requires him a moment to physically absorb what's happening right now, so he pushes the shorter away, his face a blushing mess.

"w-why'd you do that?!" he exclaims.

"didn't you want me to kiss you?"

"no? when did i say that?"

"you closed your eyes when i leaned in."

jungmo automatically goes silent. he gives up defending himself since anything he says will be used against him at this point. he would’ve sulked right now as per usual since he’s losing and he can’t stand up for his argument because serim’s definitely right, but serim doesn’t let him whine even for a second because he dives in to connect their lips again, this time more abrupt and eager than a few seconds ago. his arms snake around jungmo’s waist to draw the younger closer till there’s no gap in between their bodies anymore and they’re chest to chest by now, also since the possibility of jungmo pushing him away again is high and serim badly wants to deeply savor the taste of their combined lips this time.

there’s a mental debate going on in jungmo’s head; either to pull himself out from the situation he certainly did not sign up for (or did he?) or satisfy serim by following his his lead. the 2nd option lingers in his mind longer. between the pair, jungmo’s the affectionate one who’d initiate skin ships, but he never goes overboard, like for example, making out, since his virgin ass doesn’t have the guts to do so. and it’s serim who’d be the one catering to jungmo’s needs, rarely the other way around. so jungmo would feel really bad if he rejects serim, and the image of his boyfriend with down casted eyes, a big frown with an unsettling apologetic face thinking he made jungmo upset is something jungmo wouldn’t want to see.

that’s how jungmo comes to a decision to throw his arms over serim’s broad shoulders and reciprocates the kiss (he decided within a few seconds. really, it didn’t take that long as it seems).

serim is obviously in shock at first, as he was so ready to get slapped on the face for basically smashing his lips on jungmo’s own again without a forewarning, but with jungmo kissing him back, he takes that as a granted permission and discreetly smirks in between their passionate kiss.

the intimate contact between the couple grows more intense by the second. serim’s pair of sneaky hands successfully reaches beneath jungmo’s shirt, and jungmo had only noticed when he senses serim’s fingertips delicately rubbing the skin of his torso, slowly and surely roaming upwards. he takes the chance of penetrating his tongue through the small gap of jungmo’s lips, letting it roam inside jungmo’s mouth when he moaned slightly at the touch of serim’s fingers. and just like that he easily dominates the inexperienced jungmo, who doesn’t seem to mind to be overpowered by him anyway.

jungmo whimpers as soon as serim detaches their lips from each other, only to grunt a little when the older imprints small kisses along his jaw and go downwards and finds a perfect spot to sink his teeth in. this goes from one spot and another, and he makes sure he leaves behind a conspicuous mark on each and every one of them. 

serim’s hair is all disheveled from jungmo constantly brushing and groping the velvety blonde locks from the painful yet weirdly exhilarating feeling whenever serim works on the love bites all the way down to his collarbone, and the older’s hands caressing jungmo’s bare chest, a sensitive area for him doesn’t help him from ceasing to voice out incoherent sounds of pleasure.

“serim-hyung…” the small, frail voice of his boyfriend softly calling his name brings back serim to reality. he stops doing whatever he’s doing to jungmo and retreats back. 

he’s greeted with the beautiful sight of a panting jungmo is leaned against the counter top exactly where serim wanted him to be positioned at, almost sitting on in fact. his eyes have drooped and they looked unfocused and hazy, there’s a bruise on his bottom lip and serim doesn’t even remember biting on it that hard. jungmo’s warm cheeks originally flushed in a light rosy tint goes beet red when their eyes meet and him knowing serim is obviously checking him. the faded violet blueberry strands of his hair are stuck on his sweat-covered face in a messy manner, and not forgetting the imposing trail of purple marks from under his jaw to his collarbone which serim spent his time embossing them himself. 

jungmo looks especially lovely right now, and serim snorts at himself for finding his boyfriend very enhancing when the both of them are basically half-covered with flour.

“that was…” the whole thing has left jungmo breathless that he’s having a hard time to talk properly. “interesting,” he proceeds in a whispering voice. “and nice.”

“really, mogu? _interesting and nice_?” chuckles serim mirthfully.

jungmo steers his gaze away in embarrassment. “i-i don’t have any other words to describe it, okay?”

understanding jungmo might be too overwhelmed to think of other words more befitting as a portrayal of earlier on’s event, serim doesn’t trouble him on that any longer and snatches the roll of kitchen napkins from the other side of the counter. he rips a few pieces for jungmo to wipe off the flour from his face, but jungmo offers no hands and draws his face towards serim instead, a little smile prying on his lips.

as the comprehensive and dutiful boyfriend serim is, he wipes the flour off jungmo’s face, delicately and with immense care so he won’t irritate the skin on his face. and jungmo spontaneously helps with removing the flour stains off serim too. the scene itself is so pleasant and heart-warming to watch, as if they didn’t almost fuck in the kitchen just now.

after removing almost every grain of flour on each other’s face, the two scans the kitchen briefly. the disastrous mess they created calls for a massive clean up. “i guess we should _really_ start cleaning the whole place up and get the cake done with quickly. for real this time.”

albeit a little exhausted, jungmo agrees. “yeah, we should.”

“and maybe continue what we left with in the bedroom.”

“yeah, we shou— wait, what?”

**Author's Note:**

> probably my worst work ever GOODBYE . (but i tried)


End file.
